Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors
Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors is an animated feature film from Marvel Animation, released on September 30, 2018 on Disney XD and Disney Channel. The film was preceded by six, four-minute-long episodes titled Marvel Rising: Initiation that were released on August 13, 2018 leading up to the premiere of the film. Synopsis Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors is a long-anticipated event, bringing together Marvel's newest and beloved characters that have garnered major fan excitement over the last few years. Powered teens Ms. Marvel, Squirrel Girl, Quake, Patriot, America Chavez, and Inferno join forces as an unlikely, but formidable crew of aspiring heroes. When a threat no one could have expected bears down on the Marvel Universe, this ragtag, untrained band of teens have no choice but to rise together and prove to the world that sometimes the difference between a "hero" and "misfit" is just in the name. Cast *'Daisy Johnson/Quake' voiced by Chloe Bennet – a leading agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. whose tendency for rule-breaking gets her into trouble now and then. Daisy befriends the young group of heroes and through them discovers how to become a better leader. She can generate powerful vibrational waves, which produce effects similar to earthquakes. *'Dante Pertuz/Inferno' voiced by Tyler Posey – a brooding, dark loner on the run. Dante has the power of pyrokinesis, which makes him capable of generating flames – however, he is not fully in control of his fiery abilities. It is a thin line between good guy and villain for the unpredictable Inferno. *'Victor Kohl/Exile' voiced by Booboo Stewart – a charming, handsome, and troublesome young Inhuman whose quest for superiority places him into the wrong crowd. He can use Darkforce energy to create weapons and portals that allow him to teleport. *'Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel' voiced by Kathreen Khavari – a devoted fan of Super Heroes, especially of her mentor Captain Marvel; she is determined that she too can be a great hero! If only she'd be taken seriously. Kamala is equipped with metamorphic powers that allow her to stretch, enlarge, or shrink her overall size, parts of her body, or alter her physical appearance. She is especially fond of "embiggening" her fists. *'Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl' voiced by Milana Vayntrub– the uber-positive, hilarious best friend and teammate of Ms. Marvel. With advanced computer skills, enhanced strength, agility, durability, and senses of a squirrel, Doreen (along with her squirrel partner, Tippy Toe!), is primed and ready to become a successful hero. *'America Chavez' voiced by Cierra Ramirez – a strong, independent young hero whose painful past drives her to reject leadership and remain a loner. America's powers include superhuman strength, speed, and durability, plus the ability to fly. *'Rayshaun Lucas/Patriot' voiced by Kamil McFadden – a natural born leader who is quick to leap into action to impress his colleagues at S.H.I.E.L.D. Rayshaun strives to live up to Captain America's legacy with integrity, honesty, and order above all. His skills include heightened strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' voiced by Kim Raver – a bold leader who doesn't sugar-coat and is guided by a strong sense of duty and honor. She's the ultimate inspiration for our band of misfit heroes. She is equipped with superhuman strength, can fly at high speeds, and can project intense energy blasts. *'Hala' voiced by Ming-Na Wen – Hala is a Kree Accuser bent on galactic domination. She'll go to any length or treacherous means to achieve what she, and the entire Kree race, wants: Power. Hala is cold, cryptic and nefarious, often challenging those who try to oppose her. *'Lockjaw' and Tippy-Toe are voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Two lovable and heroic sidekicks: Lockjaw is Kamala's trusty, teleporting mutt and Tippy Toe is Doreen's partner in crime and best squirrel friend. Recurring cast *'Gwen Stacy/Ghost-Spider' (formerly Spider Gwen) voiced by Dove Cameron – a free-spirited teen who found her calling to be a superhero after being bitten by a radioactive spider and gaining spider-like powers. As Ghost-Spider, she aids those in need but has to keep her alter-ego a secret from her father, Captain George Stacy, who sees Ghost-Spider as more of a menace than a hero. She is the protagonist of the Initiation short series and the upcoming special Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts. *'Captain George Stacy' voiced by Steven Weber – Chief of the NYPD and Gwen Stacy's loving, but fiercely protective father. Captain Stacy is a very disciplined, hard-working man that will stop at nothing to obtain justice – who unfortunately sees Ghost-Spider as a menace and a threat to society. *'Gloria "Glory" Grant' voiced by Skai Jackson – Gloria is Gwen Stacy's friend and member of their garage band "The Emm-Jays". Gloria is a smart, hard-working girl that genuinely cares for Gwen, but has felt a distance growing between them ever since their friend, Kevin, was murdered. When being casual, Gloria's known to be funny, sarcastic and sassy. *'Mary Jane Watson' voiced by Tara Strong - a strong-willed teenager and lead singer of "The Em Jays". *'Riri Williams/Ironheart' voiced by Sofia Wylie - a college student who finds herself sprung into the superhero life after Hala the Accuser destroys the school's engineering lab and kidnaps Riri's best friend. Inspired by her hero Iron Man, Riri hatches a plan to defeat Hala and save the day. She is set to appear in the upcoming special Marvel Rising: Heart of Iron. Songs *Born Ready *Watch Me Rise Development The film was announced on December 8, 2017, when it was slated to be the part of the new Marvel Rising franchise produced by Marvel Animation. The franchise was intended to target Marvel's young female demographic and would focus on a diverse cast of teenage Marvel superheroes from recent years. It was later confirmed that Spider-Gwen (renamed "Ghost-Spider"), Squirrel Girl, Patriot, and others will appear, and the movie was scheduled for 2018. Cort Lane, Marvel's Senior Vice President of Animation & Family Entertainment, explained in a statment, "Marvel characters are so relatable because they live in our world and face the same challenges we do. So I'm very excited that our Marvel Rising team of heroes is so inclusive, reflecting characters with different backgrounds, particularly a set of strong female leads that our young audience can connect with." Credits for the franchise were also announced. Joe Quesada, Dan Buckley, Cort Lane, and Eric Radomski were set to executive produce the film. The film was to be co-executive produced by Stan Lee, Marvel editor Sana Amanat (co-creator of Kamala Khan), and Marsha Griffin. Mairghread Scott would write the film with Alfred Gimeno as supervising director. In tandem with the film, Marvel released a comic line tie-in and different subtitles, the first of which was released on April 25, 2018. On July 17, 2018, a trailer for the Marvel Rising: Initiation short series appeared, following Ghost-Spider framed for her friend's murder while Ms. Marvel, Squirrel Girl, Quake, and Patriot are tasked to bring her in. Later announcements revealed that the shorts were scheduled for August 13, 2018, while the date for the film was confirmed for fall of 2018. Gallery Videos MARVEL RISING INITIATION OFFICIAL TRAILER! The Next Generation of Marvel Heroes Marvel Rising Secret Warriors Full Trailer Trivia *Chloe Bennet has previously played Quake (a.k.a. Daisy Johnson) on the 2013 live-action TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is the fourth actress to reprise her role in a Marvel animated adaptation, the others being Clark Gregg (Phil Coulson), Elizabeth Henstridge (Jemma Simmons), and Iain De Caestecker (Leo Fitz) who all reprised their roles in Ultimate Spider-Man. References Category:Animated films Category:Marvel Comics Category:2018 films Category:Marvel Rising Category:Films based on books